bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WaterLord
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:120px-Archives 1-1-.png page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Matoro1, Abc8920, Andrew1219, User:Mazeka369 or User:ThatDevilGuy! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! :-- ''Mazeka''''369'' BRW :-- [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] :-- User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a ''LAME sig)]] Hello there! Hello, and welcome! You've made some great edits to the Wiki! Thank you. Just giving a personal welcome. :) --''ThatDevil '' 05:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could you tell me you favourite Bionicle and favourite colours? It's for the user of the month thing. Thanks. --''ThatDevil '' 05:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! --''ThatDevil '' 04:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rock Steed True, I believe the only reason he got Rollback Powers was because he was a friend of User:Kingdonfin, this wiki's founder. I'm not great with User Rights but I'll demote him now if I can. Hmm... It appears he's already been demoted. Could you perhaps be looking at an out of date list? Image Resolution Please don't take this the wrong way but all of the images you upload are the wrong sizes. Whenever I open them they are of a smaller resolution, which means you are saving the 'thumbnail' versions of them. I have nothing against the amount of work you are doing (I'm actually very impressed with it! :D) but if you could just click on the thumbnails then save the larger image that should come up after doing so then it would mean the images would be larger. Thanks! (0_o Sir? XD) It's alright. No hard feelings. It's quite a common mistake that some people occasionally make. Don't worry about it. :D Sorry about the belated reply, my internet's acting up again. It's great to hear that you're staying. This wiki is becoming a ghosts town and I'm losing editing time as my exams draw nearer. I hope to make a few edits tonight and I agree with Abc8920, if you stay we can promise you a promotion is near. :D I nominated you for Rollback. We'll have to wait an see what the otehr admins say. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 09:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I believe so. Do you want me to? :P Blogs are incredibly personal and I don't want to offend you if I misread that. Re:Next Contest I think it's my turn to decide. I'm a little busy at the moment but I have a list of future contests that we haven't done somewhere. Off the top of my head, I would chose Johmak. I'll make the page later. Thanks for reminding me. :D Are you infact Tuma55? And a vandal? I need to know this, please reply. --''ThatDevil '(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 10:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohai Did you honestly think that was smart? Sad, sad kid. I'm only too happy to keep returning. --BS01Swert